Un moment unique
by Dororo03
Summary: Ron cache quelque chose à ses amis. Mais pourquoi ne veut-il rien leur dire ? RonBlaise...M-preg
1. Se sauvegarder

**Je sais que j'ai une autre fic pas finie mais comme pour le moment je suis dans l'incapacité à récupérer mes fichiers toujours sur mon ordinateur qui est lui-même chez le réparateur, je vous poste une autre fic sur un couple qui me tient à coeur. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Elle ne devrait pas être longue mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancer. Ce sont de petits chapitres.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf peut-être quelqu'un mais de toute façon ce quelqu'un n'est pas encore né(e) ^^**

**_AVERTISSEMENT_ : couples homosexuels ! Vous voilà prévenu ! **

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :_ Se sauvegarder_**

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Harry en suivant son ami dans la salle de bain du dortoir.

Le rouquin était présentement penché sur les toilettes et rendait son dîner chèrement acquis la veille.

Harry s'inquiétait de voir son ami dans cet état. C'était inhabituel. C'était plutôt à lui d'être malade comme ça.

Enfin ça c'était avant la défaite de Voldemort. Grâce à ses amis et à tous ceux qui ont risqués leur vie dans cette guerre, grâce à Dumbledore et à Snape qui ont vaillamment combattu contre le lord noir pour l'affaiblir, il avait réussi à lui porter le coup fatal grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor que Fumseck lui avait apporté.

C'était à la fin de sa sixième année. Il y avait eu une grande fête qui avait duré une semaine.

Le bruit de régurgitation le fit revenir à la réalité et il se baissa pour frotter le dos de son meilleur ami.

- Tu devrais aller voir Mrs Pomfresh. Remarqua Harry en voyant le teint extrêmement pâle du roux.

- Non ça va aller. Répondit Ron en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Mais enfin Ron, ça fait depuis la rentrée que tu vomis tous les matins. S'exclama Harry. Ce n'est pas normal ! Imagine que tu as attrapé quelque chose de vraiment grave ?

- Tu exagères. Constata Ron. Et cela ne fait que deux semaines. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arrêter bientôt.

Harry voulut ajouter quelque chose mais devant l'air assuré de son ami, préféra se taire.

Ils retournèrent dans le dortoir et pendant que Ron cherchait son uniforme, le regard d'Harry et de Neville se croisa. Le Survivant secoua la tête et Neville lui fit un sourire désolé.

Quand Ron fut habillé, les trois garçons descendirent dans la salle commune et se rendirent dans la grande salle. Ils entourèrent Hermione qui était en train de lire un énorme grimoire.

Alors que ses amis étaient en train de manger, Ron touillait dans ses œufs en évitant de respirer trop fort. L'odeur de la nourriture le matin le rendait nauséeux. Il fixa son regard sur la table des Serpentards et son regard s'adoucit en remarquant que son compagnon semblait s'amuser.

- Ron ?

Le roux détacha son regard et le porta sur sa petite sœur. La petite Ginny avait bien grandi. Elle était devenue une belle femme et était très courtisée par les garçons. Mais Ron veillait au grain. Il n'était pas question que la jeune fille se retrouve dans le même état que lui alors qu'il lui restait une année à terminer. Lui pouvait se le permettre puisqu'il passait ses ASPICS au moins de Juin. Mais elle, elle devait terminer sa sixième année et entrer en septième année.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Gin ? demanda Ron.

- Tout va bien ? Tu ne manges pas beaucoup ce matin ! dit-elle.

Cette remarque lui attira le regard du reste du trio.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait aller Pomfresh. Elle lui dirait ce qu'il a et il ne serait plus malade. Constata Harry. Mais il refuse.

- Parce que je ne suis pas malade. Précisa Ron.

- Mais tu vomis chaque matin et tu ne manges pas grand-chose. Par contre le soir tu dévores mais pour tout rejeter le lendemain. Ce n'est pas normal. Fit remarquer Harry.

Ron devint rouge et il sentit la colère bouillonnait en lui.

« De quel droit osait-il dire qu'il était malade ? Comment pouvait-il dire que ce n'était pas normal ?! »

Ron se redressa subitement sous les regards stupéfiaient de la grande salle et cria à l'adresse de son meilleur ami :

- JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE ! Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de m'emmerder avec ça et tu me laisses tranquilles !

Dire que les gens présents étaient choqués était un euphémisme. McGonagall s'avança et dit, outrée :

- Weasley ! Comment osez-vous crier comme…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que le jeune roux venait de lui passer devant et s'enfuyait hors de la salle.

- WEASLEY ! hurla t-elle.

Mais Ron ne l'entendait pas et courut jusqu'au seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. C'était un petit carré d'herbes derrière le château, très loin du lac et du terrain de Quidditch. Il l'avait découvert en début d'année alors qu'il tentait d'échapper au regard scrutateur d'Hermione et depuis, il n'y avait pas un jour où il venait s'y ressourcer.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, une main sur son ventre et murmura :

- Ils ne comprennent rien. Je ne dois pas leur dire que tu es là car sinon ils voudront que je t'enlève. Mais il n'en est pas question. Bientôt, il sera trop tard pour t'enlever et je pourrais leur dire la vérité mais pas avant. Bien sûr, Harry et Hermione m'en voudront, ils s'inquiètent pour moi, je le sais, mais je veux tout faire pour te protéger.

- Et je serais là pour te protéger toi.

Ron sursauta et sourit en voyant son compagnon s'asseoir face à lui.

- Tu as mis un sacré bordel au petit déjeuner. Lui sourit-il.

Ron rougit et des larmes coulèrent alors qu'il se jetait dans les bras du grand noir.

- Shhh, c'est les hormones qui te mettent dans un état pareil. C'est normal les trois premiers mois. Dans peu de temps tu devrais te sentir mieux.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me quittes. Renifla Ron.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te quitte ?

- Parce que je suis pauvre et roux et que je suis enceint et qu'en plus de ça je suis à Gryffondor. Je suis nul et personne ne peut m'aimer.

Blaise lui caressa les cheveux et dit :

- Tout d'abord, moi je te trouve très sexy ! J'adore tes cheveux roux, surtout quand ils sont longs comme ça. Et puis tu as des yeux magnifiques et à chaque fois que je croise ton regard j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Ron avait levé la tête et Blaise en avait profité pour exécuter ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand ils se séparèrent, Blaise ajouta :

- Et même si tu n'as pas d'argent, je suis assez riche pour…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas que…

Blaise le fit taire et précisa :

- En attendant que l'on sorte de Poudlard, je pourrais subvenir aux besoins du bébé. Parce que lorsque tu auras mis tes parents au courant, ils vont devoir surveiller le bébé pendant que l'on finit nos ASPICS et je tiens à tout faire pour qu'ils n'aient pas de problème avec ça. Parce que moi, je n'ai pas de problème quand au fait de laisser une bande de Gryffondor s'occuper de mon enfant.

Ron sanglota de soulagement pendant que Blaise lui souriait franchement.

Le Serpentard avait bien compris qu'à cause de sa grossesse, son petit ami serait à fleur de peau.

- Allez viens. On doit aller en cours.

Blaise l'aida à se relever et ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser pour rejoindre leur classe respective.

Plus tard, Ron se fit sermonner par Hermione et il s'excusa au près d'eux mais leur dit qu'ils devaient arrêter de le couver car c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer et que normalement il devrait pouvoir leur dire ce qu'il avait d'ici deux semaines.

Depuis, Harry avait arrêter de s'inquiéter et Hermione était égale à elle-même.

Les deux semaines passèrent extrêmement vite et lorsque Blaise lança le sort qu'il avait étudié durant l'été lorsque Ron lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, ils apprirent que le bébé était définitivement sauvé et que Ron était obligé de le porter à terme car sinon c'était la vie du rouquin qui était menacé si avortement il y avait.

**_à suivre...

* * *

_**

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bizzz**


	2. S'annoncer, partie 1

**Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire !**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **_**S'annoncer (partie 1)**_

Ron avait demandé à ses amis de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande le samedi soir à 20 heures.

Blaise avait fait la même chose.

Ce fut un groupe composé d'Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna qui arriva en même temps qu'un autre groupe. Celui-ci composé de Draco, Pansy, Théodore, Vincent et Grégory.

- La salle est réservée ! dit Draco en ouvrant la porte déjà apparente.

- Oui par nous ! s'exclama Harry en s'avançant à son tour.

Mais toute dispute fut coupée dans l'œuf quand Blaise apparut dans l'encadrement et dit :

- En fait elle est réservée pour tout le monde.

Le grand noir avait un énorme sourire et pria ses invités d'entrer dans la pièce qui était habillée pour l'occasion en un petit salon aux couleurs neutres.

- Blaise qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Pansy en prenant place sur un canapé à côté de Draco et Théodore.

- Ron pourquoi est-ce que tu te retrouves dans la même salle qu'un Serpentard sans crier au massacre ? fit remarquer Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Son frère rougit et lui jeta un regard noir en même temps. Mais avant qu'il ait pu parler, Blaise expliqua :

- Si on vous a demandé de venir ici c'est parce que vous êtes important pour nous. Vous êtes nos amis et on voulait que vous soyez les premiers à être au courant.

- On ? fit Neville les sourcils froncés.

- Au courant de quoi ? demanda Théo, lui aussi les sourcils froncés.

Après un échange de regard entre les deux amoureux, et un hochement de tête de la part de Ron, celui-ci prit la parole :

- Voilà, Blaise et moi nous sommes ensemble.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche péter tellement le silence était…silencieux.

Ron et Blaise en vinrent à se demander si leurs amis étaient en train de respirer vu l'état catatonique de leur corps.

Harry fut le premier à sortir de sa stupéfaction et regarda Ron, des questions plein les yeux mais une seule franchit ses lèvres :

- T'es gay toi aussi ?

- Comment ça lui aussi ? fit Hermione en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry rougit en se rendant compte de sa bourde et les Serpentards eux continuaient de fixer Blaise, un reproche très clairement lisible dans leur yeux.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Pansy. Pourquoi tu nous dit ça aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour ou alors avant ?

La jeune fille se sentait blessé de la trahison de son ami. Elle, elle lui disait tout. Chaque fois qu'elle sortait avec un garçon elle le racontait à ses meilleurs amis. Pas dans les détails bien sûr mais elle ne leur cachait pas.

Bien sûr contrairement à Weasley qui n'avait même pas dit à ses amis qu'il était gay, les amis de Blaise savaient depuis longtemps la préférence du garçon. Mais ils auraient voulu savoir avec qui sortait Blaise.

- Et c'est sérieux ? demanda Théo.

Théodore voulait savoir si c'était un simple coup pour passer le temps ou si il devait faire un effort pour s'entendre avec le rouquin.

- On va se marier après Poudlard. Annonça Blaise.

Cette simple phrase replongea la pièce dans un profond silence.

Ginny fixait son frère avec les yeux écarquillés et réussit à demander :

- Ron c'est vrai ?

Son frère hocha la tête avec un léger sourire timide.

- Y a autre chose à annoncer ou bien je peux m'évanouir en paix ? plaisanta Neville légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Et bien…commença Ron.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant t'as mis Weasley en cloque ?

Cette remarque plongea le couple dans un silence révélateur alors qu'Harry, Neville et Hermione regardaient Ron avec de grands yeux ébahis.

- Ne me dis pas que j'ai raison ? demanda Draco.

- Et bien…

- C'est vrai je suis enceint et Blaise et moi avons l'intention de garder le bébé. Confirma Ron.

Contre toute attente, Ginny vint se jeter dans les bras de Ron en criant :

- C'est génial ! Je vais devenir tata !

La rouquine serra son frère dans ses bras sous le regard atterré des autres.

Puis Luna se leva et vint embrasser Ron sur la joue en le félicitant de cette heureuse nouvelle.

Le garçon rougit mais sourit à la jeune fille. Il porta un regard inquiet sur ces amis et croisa le sourire ravi de Neville qui lui dit :

- De toute façon je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je suis ton ami et je te soutiendrai.

Harry et Hermione semblèrent sortir de leur état figé et Hermione tout comme Ginny se précipita vers le rouquin pour le serrer dans ces bras et lui dire :

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? On aurait pu t'aider et te soutenir ! Quand je pense qu'on croyait que tu avais attrapé quelque chose de grave alors que tu vas devenir papa. Oh Ron je suis si contente pour toi.

Elle se tourna vers Blaise et rajouta :

- Pour vous.

Blaise lui sourit et reporta son regard vers ses amis.

Draco semblait figé d'horreur ? C'est vrai qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément les Weasley mais Blaise avait pensé qu'il serait content pour lui.

Le blond sembla sortir de sa torpeur et croisa le regard de Blaise. Il y vit de l'inquiétude mais aussi une imperceptible lueur de peur.

Draco passa une main dans ces cheveux et après un soupir déclara :

- Du moment que tu ne me demandes pas de faire ami-ami avec Weasley.

Le sourire de Blaise fit le tour de son visage et il comprit qu'il avait vraiment des amis incroyables. Même si Vincent et Grégory n'avaient rien dit, la lueur dans leurs yeux voulait tout dire. Ils étaient impatients d'accueillir un petit bout d'chou parmi eux. Même si c'était celui d'un Weasley.

Pansy quand à elle avait vite pardonner à Blaise quand elle avait vu à quel point il angoissait de savoir leur réaction.

- L'accouchement est prévu pour quand ? voulut savoir Théo.

Parmi tous ces amis, c'était bien le seul dont Blaise ne craignait pas la réaction. Pas qu'il soit insensible ou quoique ce soit d'autres, mais simplement que le garçon prenait les choses de façon logique et savait se mettre à la place des gens si bien qu'il pouvait les manipuler sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent compte. Et il semblerait que son ami avait vite compris la situation et l'avait vite accepté.

- Courant Mars. Répondit Blaise.

- Mars ? répéta Harry.

Le jeune homme avait vite pardonné à son ami car lui aussi leur avait caché la vérité. Et puis maintenant Ron allait avoir besoin de tout leur soutien.

- Mais comment vous allez faire pour les cours ? demanda Neville.

- On a prévu de l'annoncer à mes parents après vous l'avoir dit. Avoua Ron.

Ginny pâlit puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Blaise en disant :

- Je suis contente de t'avoir connu. Même si on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, sache que tu me sembles quelqu'un de sympathique.

- Ginny arrête ! lui dit Ron en voyant la tête de Blaise.

Effectivement celui-ci semblait s'être décomposé.

- Comment comptes-tu leur annoncer ? interrogea Hermione.

- On voulait demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore de rentrer à la maison pour un week-end. Fit savoir Ron.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec vous ? proposa Ginny.

Ron lui sourit et prit la main de Blaise avant de dire :

- Non merci, ça ira.

Le petit groupe resta un petit moment dans la salle avant de retourner dans leur dortoir respectif.

Ce fut là le début d'une union entre les maisons comme jamais auparavant Dumbledore n'aurait pu rêver.

**_à suivre...

* * *

_**

* * *

**Ce sont des chapitres assez courts mais j'espère que ça vous plait quand même ?!**

**A bientôt**

**Bizzz**


	3. S'annoncer, partie 2

**Voici la suite ! Pour le prochain chapitre je vais essayer de le poster aussi vite mais étant donné que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit...--" Mais je vais essayer c'est promis ^^**

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **_**: S'annoncer (partie 2)**_

Ron tremblait.

Il se tenait debout face à ses parents ainsi qu'à son grand frère Bill.

Blaise était derrière lui, le visage dénué d'émotion mais intérieurement il était liquéfié. Molly Weasley était effrayante. Les mains sur les hanches, elle toisait son dernier fils.

- Albus nous a dit que tu voulais nous parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon est avec toi ?

Ron et Blaise échangèrent un regard et en voyant ça Bill eut un sourire attendri et se tourna vers ses parents pour leur dire :

- Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir.

- Quoi ? Mais Bill pou…

Arthur ne la laissa pas finir et emmena sa femme sur le canapé.

- Bien qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea le père Weasley.

Ron avait remercié Bill du regard quand il l'avait vu intervenir. Le jeune Weasley respira un grand coup et se tourna vers Blaise en disant :

- Maman, Papa, je voudrais vous présenter Blaise Zabini.

- M. Weasley, Mrs Weasley, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Les salua Blaise en inclinant la tête.

- De même. Répondit Arthur.

- Zabini ? répéta Molly. Ron qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le garçon regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux et lui annonça :

- Maman, Blaise et moi nous sommes ensemble et nous allons avoir un bébé.

Alors que Bill se doutait du couple, il était estomaqué quand à l'annonce du bébé. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait le premier avec Fleur, sa femme, à avoir un enfant.

- Quoi ? cria Molly en se redressant.

Arthur était pâle et regardait son fils avec des yeux de hibou.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle du tout ! s'exclama sa mère en avançant vers lui.

- Maman…tenta de la retenir Bill.

Mais Molly était à présent face à son fils et à ce Zabini et elle avait des éclairs dans les yeux.

Blaise qui avait une main dans le dos de son compagnon le sentit trembler comme une feuille. Bien que Mrs Weasley lui faisait tout aussi peur, il prit son petit-ami dans les bras, posa ses deux mains sur le ventre de celui-ci et fixa sa future belle-mère dans les yeux.

- J'aime votre fils madame et j'aime aussi cet enfant qui grandit dans son ventre. Je ferais tout pour les rendre heureux.

Les paroles de ce garçon pénétrèrent en plein cœur de Molly et elle les fixa plus attentivement.

Elle fixait l'étrange couple que formait son fils, peau pâle et chevelure de feu, avec l'autre garçon à la peau ébène. Le contraste était saisissant mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils formaient un couple tout à fait charmant.

Soudain Molly sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Vous me dîtes que je vais être grand-mère ?

Ron ne dit rien trop estomaqué pour réagir et ce fut Blaise qui acquiesça.

- Tu entends ça Arthur ? On va être grands-parents !

Molly s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Blaise eut tout juste le temps de se reculer pour ne pas se retrouver dans l'étreinte. Il était content pour son compagnon mais il y avait des limites quand même.

- Vous resterez pour déjeuner ? proposa Molly.

- Volontiers. Lui sourit Blaise après un regard à Ron.

Durant le repas, Molly leur posa pleins de questions tandis qu'Arthur essayait de la calmer.

Bill discutait avec Blaise et se rendit compte que le garçon avait un sens des affaires très développé et responsable.

Quand le sujet de la naissance du bébé vint dans la discussion, Molly refusa tout net une quelconque aide pour s'occuper de l'enfant.

Mais Blaise réussit à la persuader d'accepter au moins son aide pour les soins médicaux. Il lui dit qu'il avait les moyens et qu'il n'allait pas s'en priver.

D'ailleurs il leur dit qu'il allait s'occuper des frais du mariage. Molly voulut protester mais Arthur accepta en proposant de faire la cérémonie ici.

Ron voulut protester mais Blaise accepta avec plaisir en disant :

- Si vous n'avez pas peur de recevoir une bande de Serpentard sur vos terres.

Molly répondit très sérieusement :

- Pas du tout. D'ailleurs je pense que nous n'aurons aucun problème avec eux, après tout, une éducation de bonne famille ne s'oublie pas aussi vite.

Blaise rigola.

Ron avait eu un sourire durant tout le repas. Son compagnon était accepté par sa famille, sa mère était ravie d'être grand-mère. Ron était sûr que c'était parce qu'elle s'ennuyait dans la maison, maintenant vide.

Maintenant que le plus dur était fait, la suite ne serait que des futilités. Enfin c'était ce que pensait Ron jusqu'à ce que Molly dise :

- Il ne faudra pas oublier d'aller voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle vous explique comme se passe un accouchement. Et puis Ron, c'est fini le Quidditch pour cette année tant que tu portes cet enfant. J'irais voir Albus pour lui expliquer.

Ron regardait sa mère avec horreur. Comment avait-il pu oublier le Quidditch ?

Blaise se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je prendrais soin de toi et je te ferais oublier tout ça.

Ron soupira de bonheur.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que le Quidditch quand l'homme que vous aimez vous fait de telles déclarations ? Ron voulait bien arrêter le sport pour la santé de son enfant. Il n'avait pas voulu avoir d'enfant mais quand il avait découvert qu'il était enceint, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à avorter. Il l'avait dit à Blaise en lui donnant rendez-vous et celui-ci avait été du même avis. Ils avaient décidé de garder ça secret jusqu'à ce que le fœtus soit bien accroché.

Ron compris qu'à présent il allait avoir une nouvelle vie.

Une vie de père.

Il était heureux.

- Au fait ? demanda Molly. Vous avez pensé à des prénoms pour le bébé ?

Alors que sa mère et son compagnon débattaient sur des futurs noms possibles, Ron croisa le regard de son père et de son frère. Ils étaient heureux pour lui.

Oui, Ron était fier de sa famille.

**_à suivre..._**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_J_'espère que ça vous a plu ? Comment trouvez-vous la réaction de Molly ?**

**A bientôt,**

**Bizzz**


	4. S'installer

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise ! J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça ^^**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **_**S'installer**_

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez été aussi inconscients ! Attendre trois mois avant de venir m'en parler c'est vraiment irresponsable de votre part !

Mrs Pomfresh s'activait autour de Ron. Celui-ci était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Lors de leur retour à Poudlard, Mrs Weasley avait souhaité les accompagner pour qu'elle puisse parler à Dumbledore. Les deux jeunes gens avaient écouté Molly pendant qu'elle donnait ses directives à Albus. Celui-ci souriait et de temps en temps son regard joyeux se fixait sur eux. Ensuite, Molly leur avait dit d'aller à l'infirmerie et de la tenir au courant toutes les semaines.

Blaise attendait que Mrs Pomfresh soit retournée dans son office avant de se pencher sur Ron pour l'embrasser. Le rouquin sourit et dit :

- Tout ira bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te le promets. Répondit Blaise en baisant la main du roux.

L'infirmière revint avec une potion qu'elle donna à Ron.

- C'est une potion vitaminée recommandée lors des grossesses. Précisa t-elle. Elle est à prendre tous les jours avant le premier repas. Vous passerez donc à l'infirmerie avant votre petit déjeuner.

Ron acquiesça, puis demanda :

- Le bébé va bien ? Il n'y a rien qui cloche ?

- L'enfant est en parfaite santé. Tous les vendredis matin, en même temps que votre potion, je suivrais l'évolution du bébé. Je suppose que vous savez que le Quidditch vous ait maintenant interdit ?

Ron eut une grimace éloquente mais hocha quand même la tête.

- Bien je vous dis à demain matin pour la potion Mr Weasley.

Elle salua Blaise et les laissa repartir.

Quand ils furent éloignés de l'infirmerie, Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'appuya contre Blaise. Le Serpentard le regarda et en passant son bras autour de la taille de Ron, lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

- Elle a oublié de nous parler de l'accouchement.

- Et c'est ça qui te soulage ? sourit Blaise. Je pense qu'elle a simplement pensé qu'elle devrait nous le dire un autre jour car elle a vu que tu étais épuisé.

Ron sourit et au moment d'arriver dans le hall, ils virent que le directeur semblait les attendre.

- Ah Messieurs. Je vous attendais.

Dumbledore les invita à le suivre. Le directeur prit la parole.

- Comme vous êtes un cas exceptionnel dans cette école, j'ai décidé de vous octroyer quelques services exceptionnels.

Le vieil homme les emmena dans un couloir assez calme. Situé pas très loin des salles de classes principales et à deux minutes de la grande salle, l'endroit était pourtant un coin peu traversé.

Il s'arrêta devant un pan de tapisserie représentant une image du château vu du ciel et avec sa baguette, appuya sur chaque tour. La tapisserie s'enroula vers le haut pour dévoiler une porte.

Le directeur se tourna vers ses élèves et annonça :

- Ceci est votre appartement. Comme vous avez sans doute pu le constater, il est très bien positionner et de plus, votre cheminée est reliée directement à l'infirmerie, ainsi qu'à mon bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous pourrez choisir votre mot de passe en le donnant au gardien de la tapisserie qui apparaitra dès lors sur celle-ci.

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte puis leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

Ron fut le premier à entrer.

Il atterri directement dans le salon. Une table pour quatre, un canapé et deux fauteuils devant la cheminée, entourant une table basse. Une porte face à l'entrée.

Le lieu était très chaud. Le coin cheminée était couleur chocolat, la table basse était noir et le tapis marron.

La table à manger était en pin, tout comme les chaises. Les murs étaient de couleur crème.

Blaise alla dans la chambre et remarqua le grand lit double à baldaquin. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Après avoir allumé les lampes, Blaise découvrit les tables de nuit et le grand bureau, noir. A gauche de l'entrée, une porte menait à la penderie et à droite, c'était la salle de bain, décorée façon aquarium.

La chambre était bleu roi. La parure des draps était un peu plus claire. Le tout donnait une impression de chaleur et de calme.

- C'est très apaisant. Remarqua Ron en entrant à son tour.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et tout en tapotant à côté de lui, dit de façon taquine :

- Et si on inauguré notre nouvel habitat ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil et dit :

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ?

- J'ai assez de force pour un câlin.

Blaise s'avança et l'embrassa.

Ils passèrent un bon moment câlin et s'endormirent nu, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, avant de partir pour l'infirmerie, ils choisirent leur mot de passe : « Enfantin ». Sur la tapisserie une gargouille s'éveilla et leur dit qu'elle gardait l'entrée. Elle était si incrustée sur le rempart, qu'on ne la remarquait que si elle daignait bouger.

Ron prit sa potion et au moment de partir, Mrs Pomfresh le fit rester et elle leur expliqua le déroulement de l'accouchement.

Ron grimaça quand il découvrit qu'on allait être obligé de lui ouvrir le ventre pour faire sortir le bébé. Mais l'infirmière le rassura en lui disant qu'une crème analgésique allait être étalée sur son ventre.

- Et quand est-ce qu'on va savoir de quel sexe est le bébé ? demanda Blaise.

- D'ici un mois et demi, deux mois. Révéla Pomfresh.

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

**_à suivre...

* * *

_**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bizzz**


	5. Se confier

**Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! On m'a fait une réflexion sur les propos d'Harry dans le deuxième chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui en découle ^^**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : **_**Se confier**_

Maintenant, tout le monde à Poudlard était au courant de la grossesse de Ron Weasley.

Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, il y avait des personnes ravies et d'autres moins. Mais pour ce deuxième cas, si quelqu'un essayait quelque chose contre le rouquin, il se retrouvait vite fait à l'infirmerie mal en point.

Tout le monde avait compris qu'on ne pouvait s'approcher de Ron Weasley sans craindre les foudres de ses amis et des amis de son compagnon.

Si Poudlard avait été étonné de voir sortir un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, il le serait encore plus si il entendait la conversation qu'avait lieu en ce moment entre nos deux meilleurs amis.

Harry était venu rendre visite à son meilleur ami dans son nouvel habitat.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis dans le sofa, une boîte de chocolat ouverte sur la table basse.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? demanda Ron après avoir croqué dans un chocolat fourré aux noisettes.

- Parce que je pensais que tu me détesterais. Mon oncle et ma tante se sont toujours moqués des homosexuels. Chez les moldus, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on crie ouvertement. Comme je n'en ais jamais entendu parlé chez les sorciers, je n'osais pas trop le dire. Et puis j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter moi-même.

- Mais maintenant tu comprends que c'était une réaction stupide ? Chez les sorciers l'homosexualité est acceptée au même tire que l'hétérosexualité. Parce que les hommes et les femmes, chez les sorciers peuvent concevoir de leur compagnon ou compagne.

Harry acquiesça puis dit :

- Je ne savais pas. Je pense que même Hermione l'ignorait, alors franchement tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir su tout ça.

Ron sourit et donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Et tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

Harry rougit brusquement et ne répondit pas.

- Cette réaction veut dire oui ! Allez dis-moi qui c'est ? Je le connais ? Il est dans quelle maison ? Il a notre âge ? Tu l'aimes depuis quand ?

- Ron ! l'interrompit Harry.

- Désolé mec ! Ce sont les hormones à cause de bébé. J'ai l'impression de me comporter en fille quelques fois.

Harry rit et dit :

- C'est vrai.

- Hey ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir de la compassion envers ton vieux pote ! se plaignit Ron en avalant un autre chocolat.

Harry explosa de rire, vite suivit par le rouquin.

- Ce que ça fait du bien de rire. Avoua Harry en soufflant.

Le Survivant prit un chocolat à la praline.

- Il paraît que rire, c'est bon pour le bébé. Expliqua Ron en caressant son ventre.

- Tu le sens ? demanda, curieux, Harry.

Ron secoua la tête et expliqua :

- Pas encore. Mrs Pomfresh nous a dit que le bébé commencerait à bouger à partir du cinquième mois.

- Et sinon, vous avez déjà décidé d'un prénom ?

- On réfléchit encore. Malfoy avait proposé Cunégonde pour une fille mais Blaise la vite fait taire.

- Cunégonde ? pouffa Harry.

- Ouais on se demande ou il a été cherché ce genre de prénom. Je plains ses futurs enfants. J'espère qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

- Moi aussi. Dit Harry.

Ron le regarda fixement pendant quelques temps et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Harry rougir.

- C'est Malfoy ! s'exclama Ron en se redressant d'un bond.

- Quand je te disais Blaise que j'étais le sujet de conversation préféré des élèves de Poudlard. Fit une voix traînante.

Les deux Gryffondors se retournèrent pour voir avancer Blaise et Draco.

Le noir alla tout de suite près de son compagnon pour l'embrasser.

Draco soupira et dit :

- Vous vous êtes vu il y a à peine deux heures. A cette allure là mon pauvre Blaise tu vas finir Poufsouffle.

Blaise sourit et dit :

- Tu verras quand tu seras amoureux.

Draco haussa les épaules et dit en se penchant pour prendre un chocolat :

- Ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans le regard d'Harry et seul Ron put le voir. Aussi, seulement le rouquin ne fut pas surpris quand Harry leur annonça qu'il retournait à son dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Blaise en regardant la porte de ses appartements se refermer.

- C'est Potter ! Faut pas s'étonner. Dit Draco en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, la boîte de chocolat sur les genoux.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. répondit Ron à Blaise, en fusillant Draco du regard et en récupérant sa boîte de chocolat. Ce sont MES chocolats qu'Harry m'a offert !

- De toute façon, vous avez mangé mes préférés, ceux à la praline. Constata le blond en se levant.

Il salua le couple et sortit à son tour.

Ron se rendit compte que c'était Harry qui avait mangé tous ceux à la praline.

- Alors ? Tu m'expliques le pourquoi du comportement de Potter ? voulu savoir Blaise.

Ron se demanda si c'était une bonne idée mais il pouvait faire confiance à Blaise, et puis qui sait ? Peut-être que son compagnon pourra faire quelque chose pour Harry.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**Dans les chapitres suivants, il y aura un peu plus d'Harry/Draco mais le couple principal reste toujours Ron et Blaise ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu**

**Bizzz**


	6. S'émerveiller

**Voici la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **_**S'émerveiller**_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Ron et Blaise. Ils allaient enfin savoir le sexe de leur bébé.

On était mi-novembre et le ventre de Ron commençait à se voir sous son pull. Les filles s'extasiaient devant l'arrondi du ventre alors que les garçons soupiraient devant tant de gagatisme.

- Bien Messieurs. C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui. Leur sourit Mrs Pomfresh.

Les deux garçons se sourirent.

L'infirmière fit s'allonger Ron sur un lit et lui demanda de relever son Pull, mettant à découvert son estomac.

- Bien. Fit-elle.

Elle jeta une batterie de sorts médicaux et finalement après quelques minutes, une image 3D apparut en l'air.

Elle montrait un bébé suçant son pouce.

- Voici votre petite fille. Leur dit Mrs Pomfresh.

Blaise avait les larmes aux yeux en regardant l'image alors que Ron laissait libre cours à ses émotions et reniflait.

- Elle est en parfaite santé et sa croissance se déroule parfaitement bien.

Elle arrêta le sort et laissa les deux garçons retourner dans leur appartement.

- Une petite fille. Chuchota Ron en caressant son ventre.

- Notre petite fille. Fit écho Blaise en passant ses mains autour de la taille de Ron et en les posant sur le ventre de celui-ci.

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes, brisé par des voix se faisant entendre derrière la porte.

- Un garçon je te dis ! fit la voix de Seamus.

- Non ce sera une fille ! fit celle de Ginny.

Le couple se sourit et fit entrer tous leurs amis.

- Alors ? s'exclamèrent tous d'une même voix.

- A votre avis ? demanda Blaise.

- Un garçon !

- Une fille !

- Un garçon je te dis !

- Non une fille !

- C'est une adorable petite fille. Fit la voix de Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Ce sera un…QUOI ? s'exclama une partie des opposants.

- On vous l'avait bien dit ! dirent les autres.

- Félicitations !

Bien que légèrement déçu Seamus, Dean, Pansy et Grégory félicitèrent le jeune couple et pendant une heure, se fut une avalanche de proposition de prénoms. Dont certains laissés à désirer.

- Cunégonde !

- On t'as déjà dit non Draco ! s'exclama Blaise alors que les autres explosaient de rire.

- Tu veux vraiment appeler ta fille comme ça ? demanda Ron ahuri.

- Non mais ça va pas ?

- Mais alors pourquoi tu proposes ce prénom ?

- Et bien parce que je vous trouve ridicule à vous exciter pour trouver un nom à une enfant alors que de toute façon, c'est quelque chose qui se fait naturellement par les parents et non pas par les amis du couple. C'est privé et personnel !

Tout le monde se tut fasse à ce coup d'éclat peu habituel de la part du blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Draco ? demanda Pansy.

Le blond se leva et sortit soudain de la pièce.

- Il a ses règles ou quoi ? s'exclama Seamus.

- La ferme Finnigan ! s'exclama Pansy.

- La ferme Seamus. Fut le cri unanime des autres filles.

- Il a peut-être un chagrin d'amour ?

Cette remarque qui sort du contexte propagea un grand silence dans le lieu.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Malfoy d'avoir un chagrin d'amour. Ironisa Harry en buvant son jus de citrouille.

Pas d'alcool pour l'occasion.

Les Serpentards, sauf Blaise, lui jetèrent un regard noir. Le Survivant haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour.

- J'ai compris, je vais vous le chercher votre blondinet.

Avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Harry était déjà sorti.

- C'est quoi leur problème à tous les deux ? fit remarquer Théo.

- Ils ont besoin de tirer un coup ! plaisanta Seamus.

Il se retrouva étouffer sous une pile d'oreiller.

- Sur ce coup-là, il n'a pas tort. Murmura Blaise à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Espérons que Malfoy sera prendre en considération ce que tu lui as fait subtilement comprendre.

Blaise soupira et dit :

- Je suis désolé mais Draco est très fort en ce qui concerne le fait de faire avouer quelque chose à quelqu'un. Mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, parce que depuis, il se comporte de façon très louche envers Potter. Il n'a rien voulu me dire mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ressente lui aussi, quelque chose pour Harry.

- Je l'espère. Parce que sinon, Harry va m'en vouloir à mort et je n'ai pas envie que notre enfant se retrouve sans parrain avant même d'être née.

Blaise serra Ron dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de retourner à la petite fête ou plutôt, au lynchage de Seamus. Celui-ci était en train de résister aux nombreux coups de coussins portés par les Serpentards. Alors que les Gryffondors le regardaient se démerder.

- C'est beau la solidarité inter-maison. Plaisanta Blaise, faisant rire le rouquin.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez vu ? Grâce à Seamus les maisons se rapprochent ! XD**

**Et si vous avez une idée de prénoms pour le bébé, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore défini ! ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite**

**Bizzz**


	7. Se déclarer

**Voici une sorte de parenthèse dans le couple RonBlaise puisqu'il s'agit d'un moment entre Harry et Draco ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant !**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **_**Se déclarer**_

Harry était sorti de la salle sur demande avec la ferme intention de ramener Malfoy à l'intérieur. Par la peau du cou s'il le fallait.

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin qu'il le vit penché à une fenêtre, admirant le paysage.

Harry resta quelques minutes à l'observer.

Depuis quand ressentait-il quelque chose pour ce blondinet ? Harry ne serait le dire. Il s'était mis à l'observer à la dérobée. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur lui tout le temps. La nuit il en était venu à rêver de lui. Au départ c'était juste physique. Il faut avouer que Draco est vraiment canon ! Mais petit à petit, les rêves s'étaient transformés en guimauve. Ils ne comportaient plus de scènes torrides ou alors juste quand Harry se couchait vraiment énervé.

Son dernier rêve les montrait tous les deux, assis dans l'herbe du parc en train de déguster des cerises. Harry les tendait à Draco qui les prenait dans sa bouche sans utiliser ses doigts. Ce rêve n'avait rien de torride, mais Harry s'était réveillé avec une érection d'enfer !

S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, il allait finir par devenir fou à force de se masturber tous les matins sous la douche !

- Malfoy ! l'appela t-il.

Ce dernier sursauta et fusilla Potter du regard après s'être retourné.

- On ne peut plus rester tranquille sans être dérangé ?! gronda le Serpentard. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui es venu ?

Harry haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le lac et la maison d'Hagrid.

- Tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu t'es énervé de cette façon ? avoua Harry sans quitter des yeux des premières années en train de faire des ricochets sur le lac.

- Et bien qu'il se le demande !

- Tu ne vas pas retourner là-bas ? demanda Harry, penchant légèrement la tête en fixant Draco dans les yeux.

Ce dernier eut du mal à avaler sa salive et répondit après quelques secondes :

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour encore les entendre choisir un nom pour cette pauvre gosse qui n'est même pas encore née ?

- Mais c'est une sorte de rituel avant chaque naissance. Souligna Harry en se retournant complètement. Tes parents ont sûrement du le faire, comme toi-même tu le feras à ton tour.

- Sûrement pas ! Les Malfoy choisissent les prénoms de leur héritier dans l'arbre généalogique de la famille. Révéla le blond. Il n'y a pas besoin de faire tout ce foin !

- Donc toi-même tu te nommes selon un de tes ancêtres ? demanda Harry.

- Evidemment ! Dragotin Adonis Malfoy !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il se retrouva face à un regard noir.

- Rassure moi tu t'appelles juste Draco ?

- C'est le surnom de mon ancêtre. Mes parents l'ont choisi en son honneur ! C'est lui qui a découvert les propriétés des yeux de salamandre dans la potion anti-furoncles.

Harry hocha la tête et dit :

- Je préfère quand même Draco à Dragotin…

La Survivant avait encore du rire dans les yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Potter, serais-tu en train de te moquer de mes ancêtres ? demanda calmement Draco, le regard noir.

- Seulement du leur prénom ! pouffa Harry. Désolé mais franchement tu ne penses pas à appeler tes enfants Dragotin ou Clytemna ?

- Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

- C'était écrit dans la maison de mon parrain, mais je t'ai posé une question ! fit Harry en déviant le sujet, encore douloureux pour lui.

- C'est la tradition chez les Malfoy ! précisa le blond.

- Et bien il y a un début à tout ! Tu ne voudrais pas choisir un prénom qui vous plaît à toi et à ta femme ?

Draco fronça les sourcils à la mention de « femme » mais ne dit rien. Harry en profita pour demander :

- Quels prénoms tu aimes toi ? Tu dois bien déjà avoir une idée non ?

Draco le regarda quelques instants avant de laisser porter son regard dans le vide.

- J'aime bien…le prénom d'Annalyssa. Avoua Draco.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et dit :

- Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? C'est le prénom que j'ai choisi si jamais j'avais une fille !

Draco sourit et dit :

- Je sais.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais se retrouva sans voix quand Draco rajouta :

- J'aime beaucoup ce prénom. En plus d'avoir un début original, il contracte une syllabe des prénoms de nos deux mères. Cela rend très jolie.

Draco se tapa le menton avec son index et répliqua :

- Et pour un garçon, j'avais pensé à Gabriel ! C'est le prénom d'un archange !

Harry ne dit rien et se contenta d'écouter le blond parler.

- Comme deuxième prénom pour Gabriel, j'ai pensé à James Sirius. Gabriel James Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se jeta sur Draco pour l'embrasser.

Le Serpentard le réceptionna et répondit à son baiser avec plaisir.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry demanda :

- Comment tu as su quels étaient les prénoms que je voulais ?

Draco eut un sourire taquin et avoua :

- Je t'ai entendu en discuter avec Weasley peu de temps après la découverte de sa grossesse.

Harry sourit et lui redonna un baiser.

- Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça.

- Faudra que tu remercies Blaise alors. Sans lui je n'aurais jamais su que tu étais amoureux de moi.

Harry rougit et Draco ajouta :

- Heureusement qu'il savait que je l'étais aussi.

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- De quoi ?

- Amoureux de toi !

Le sourire du brun fit le tour de son visage et le tout nouveau couple s'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils pensent à retourner à la petite fête.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

* * *

**Alors ? Ce petit intermède vous a t-il plu ?**

**La suite Mercredi ^^**

**Bizzz**


	8. Se découvrir

**Alors voici la suite et l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire jusqu'ici ? :)**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : **_**Se découvrir**_

On était mi-mars, la pluie battait son plein mais cela n'empêchait pas quelques courageux élèves à s'aventurer dehors. Le parc était une vraie bouillasse mais Mrs Chourave, vêtue d'un K-way, était en train de ramasser des plantes pour les prochains cours.

Une journée de week-end normale en somme.

Enfin, sauf dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Un garçon était allongé sur un lit, la douleur le faisant grimacer.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu me touches Zabini c'est clair ? grogna t-il entre ses dents.

Blaise ne prit pas en compte les menaces de son compagnon et se contenta de lui caresser le front en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui est train de souffrir le martyre ! lui répondit Ron.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Weasley, la douleur est bon signe. Cela signifie que le bébé veut sortir. Il va être temps pour moi de me mettre au travail. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Non !

Blaise le calma avec un baiser et dit à Pomfresh d'y aller.

L'infirmière étala une pommade à l'endroit où elle allait ouvrir.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux et s'exclama :

- Je ne sens plus rien !

- C'est normal. Expliqua Pompom. Je viens de vous étaler un onguent qui reflux la douleur le temps de l'opération. Par contre, juste après que j'aurais sorti le bébé, il vous faudra boire une potion anti-douleur. Mais je vous expliquerai ça en détail tout à l'heure.

Blaise qui était à côté de Ron, lui tenant la main, observait fasciné l'infirmière ouvrir délicatement le ventre jusqu'à la poche ventrale du bébé. Elle retira le bébé et avec un sort, aspira en douceur la poche autour de l'enfant. Ensuite elle donna le bébé à Blaise qui la regardait avec émerveillement et celui-ci le passa à Ron juste après que l'infirmière ait refermé son ventre.

Elle étala une autre crème sur la cicatrice.

- Comme ça, l'opération ne vous laissera aucune trace. Prévint-elle.

Elle tendit une potion à Ron qui la but sans rien dire, trop concentré sur sa fille.

Blaise avait repris l'enfant pour le nettoyer et l'avait enveloppé dans un petit pyjama mauve avec un petit bonnet de la même couleur.

La petite fille avait les yeux encore fermé quand il la redéposa sur son autre papa.

Elle avait la peau légèrement bronzée, comme tous les nourrissons ses yeux étaient bleu-gris mais ils changeraient avec le temps. Sous son bonnet, elle avait une petite touffe de cheveux noirs qui tout comme ses yeux, pouvaient changer avec le temps.

Ron et Blaise se sourirent.

- Vous avez décidé d'un prénom ? demanda Mrs Pomfresh, un petit carnet en main.

Ron hocha la tête et Blaise répondit :

- Lana Molly Weasley-Zabini.

- C'est un joli prénom messieurs. Leur sourit Pomfresh.

- Est-ce que…commença Ron.

- Je vais faire entrer votre famille bien sûr. Mais seulement quelques minutes. Vous et le bébé avaient besoin de repos.

Ron acquiesça.

L'infirmière alla à la porte pour prévenir la famille Weasley qui attendait derrière.

- Je vous demanderais de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Vous avez le droit à quelques minutes seulement.

Molly acquiesça et marcha en direction de son fils et de sa petite fille.

Elle avait les yeux brillants et quand elle vit le tableau que représentait son fils et son compagnon avec leur bébé, elle eut les larmes aux yeux.

Ron leva des yeux fatigués vers sa mère et lui sourit.

- Maman, voici ta petite fille, Lana Molly Weasley-Zabini.

La matriarche sanglota en allant embrasser son dernier fils.

- Oh Ron !

Ron lui proposa de porter le bébé et Molly ne se fit pas prier.

Arthur félicita les nouveaux parents tout comme les frères de Ron.

Ginny et Hermione étaient en train de s'extasier devant la petite fille alors que Draco et Harry demandait aux parents comment ils allaient.

- Un peu patraque mais tellement heureux. Sourit Ron.

- Elle est adorable. Soupira Ginny.

Mrs Pomfresh qui était restait en retrait jusqu'alors, revint vers la famille et fit sortir tout le monde.

- Il est temps de laisser le papa et le bébé se reposer.

Les Weasley et les amis partirent en soupirant de déception.

- Vous pourrez toujours revenir demain.

C'est en saluant Ron et Blaise que l'infirmerie se vida petit à petit.

Le rouquin avait récupéré sa fille sur son ventre et lui donnait son biberon.

- Elle est magnifique. Murmura Blaise, ému.

Le Serpentard avait retenu ses larmes jusqu'à présent mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il pouvait se laisser aller.

Ron releva la tête vers son compagnon et vit qu'il pleurait. Attendri, Ron proposa avec amour :

- Tu veux lui faire faire son rot ?

Blaise prit délicatement sa fille et lui caressa le dos en petit cercle. Quelques instants plus tard Lana rota.

Blaise la redonna à Ron après lui avoir fait un baiser sur son front et Ron mit sa fille dans son berceau.

Le bébé s'endormit très vite.

- C'est un nouveau commencement pour nous. Chuchota Ron.

Blaise acquiesça et embrassa son compagnon avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

- Je t'aime Ron.

Ron sourit et avoua à son tour :

- Je t'aime aussi Blaise.

Les nouveaux parents s'endormirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient collé deux lits simples pour être côte à côte.

Ils se firent réveiller trois heures plus tard par leur fille qui réclamait son biberon.

Ce fut Ron qui se leva pour lui donner sous le regard attentif de Blaise.

Le rouquin se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il était heureux.

Il était un homme comblé.

Il avait un compagnon adorable et aimant.

Sa fille était merveilleuse.

Sa famille le soutenait et l'aimait.

Ses amis étaient toujours là pour lui.

Quand Ron retourna se coucher, Blaise le fixait avec intensité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Gryffondor.

- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais jamais fait de demande en mariage.

Ron rougit mais cela ne se vit pas dans le noir et répondit :

- Tu n'en as pas besoin vu que tout est déjà prévu.

- Mais j'ai envie de le faire.

Le noir prit la main de Ron dans la sienne et très solennel et sérieux fit sa demande en mariage :

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ron sourit et embrassa Blaise.

- Bien sûr que je le veux.

Le couple s'endormit enlacé.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la petite fille ? A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E ? Non ? ^^**

**A Samedi pour la suite et la fin de cette fic !**

**Bizzz**


	9. Se marier

**Et voici la fin de cette mini fic ! J'ai été ravie de l'écrire et de vous la faire partager ! J'espère que le sentiment est réciproque et que vous avez pris du bon temps avec mon histoire ! **

**Je vous laisse lire la fin !**

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **_**Se marier**_

On était au début de l'été. Le 3 juillet pour être exact. Mais ce qui préoccupait le plus Mrs Weasley c'était le mariage de son fils cadet, Ron. Elle qui aurait pensé que le suivant aurait été Percy, son garçon qui était revenu vers eux et qui il y a peu de temps leur avait présenté sa compagne, Audrey. Mais non, c'était son petit Ronald, si gentil, si naïf.

La matriarche de la famille Weasley renifla sous le regard attendri de son mari.

Arthur ne s'attendait pas à ça non plus. Et pour couronner le tout, ils étaient grands-parents d'une merveilleuse petite-fille.

Quand elle avait appris ça, Molly avait sauté de joie. Elle avait envoyé un énorme gâteau à son fils et son compagnon.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous présents pour la cérémonie qui allait avoir lieu demain matin. Les enfants et futurs mariés étaient dans le jardin alors que Molly s'occupait des derniers préparatifs. Ce qui n'était pas nécessaire puisque tout était près depuis hier.

Mais quand Arthur n'entendit plus sa femme chantonnait, il se tourna pour la découvrir sanglotant devant un album photo.

Il se dirigea vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Molly ma chérie. L'appela Arthur.

Sa femme avait fait exactement la même chose quand c'était le mariage de Bill.

- Il est si jeune Arthur. Comment il va faire avec un aussi petit être ? demanda Molly.

- Ma chérie, ce sont de grands garçons qui savent ce qu'ils font. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour eux comme ça. Et puis Ron sait très bien qu'il peut compter sur toi pour le bébé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'il le peut ? Quel genre de mère serais-je si je laisse mon bébé tout seul ?

Arthur sourit et lui embrassa le front.

- Tu es la meilleure maman et la meilleure grand-mère.

Molly lui sourit. Elle reposa l'album photo ouvert sur une image de Ron souriant à l'objectif pour montrer son sourire édenté. Il devait avoir cinq ans.

Elle prit un mouchoir et se moucha avant de s'exclamer :

- Il faut que je prépare le dîner !

Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine.

Arthur sourit en la regardant partir. Sa femme était extraordinaire ! Il avait bien de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Après le dîner, les jeunes partirent pour fêter l'enterrement de vie des garçons des futurs mariés. Filles et garçons ensemble. Ce n'était pas très courant mais Ron voulait absolument qu'Hermione et Ginny assistent à la fête.

Ils ne rentrèrent pas trop tard, un peu après minuit et tout le monde se coucha heureux.

Draco était resté dormir, il partageait la chambre des jumeaux avec Blaise.

Harry partageait la chambre de Ron, comme au bon vieux temps, car celui-ci ne voulait pas voir son fiancé avant la cérémonie.

Le bébé était dans la chambre de Molly. La grand-mère avait dit qu'il fallait que les futurs mariés se reposent et qu'elle et Arthur allaient s'occuper de leur petite-fille.

Les jumeaux, ayant laissé leur chambre, étaient retournés dans leur appartement au dessus de leur boutique. Ils reviendraient demain matin pour aider à placer les gens.

Le lendemain, le terrier grouillait de gens qui s'activaient. Molly donnait des ordres à tout le monde pour que tout soit parfait.

On aurait dit que même le temps voulait éviter une colère de la mère Weasley. Alors qu'il avait plu ces derniers jours, faisant craindre un mariage raté, un beau soleil brillait de milles feux dans un ciel dégagé de nuages.

Quand tous les invités furent installés, une musique se répandit dans l'air.

Alors, de chaque côté de la maison, les futurs mariés sortirent d'un bel ensemble. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de blanc.

Ils se rejoignirent au bout de l'allée et ensemble, main dans la main avancèrent jusqu'à l'autel où Dumbledore, imposant, allait présider.

De chaque côté des mariés, se trouvaient les témoins.

Harry et Draco, tous deux en noir.

Mrs Weasley tenait sa petite fille dans les bras.

Tout comme ses parents, Lana était vêtue de blanc. Elle portait une jolie petite robe blanche, avec des collants blancs et des souliers blancs. Elle portait sur la tête un petit bandeau blanc avec un nœud sur ses cheveux qui étaient devenus couleurs bronze. Ses petits yeux bleus regardaient partout avec curiosité.

Elle était tout bonnement adorable.

Dumbledore parla et la cérémonie put commencer.

Les mariés échangèrent leurs vœux devant un public ému.

Et quand la cérémonie prit fin, se fut l'heure de passer à table.

Au moment de porter un toast, Harry se leva et tapota son verre.

- Bonjour à tous. Je connais Ron depuis le début de Poudlard. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il serait le premier à se marier et à fonder une famille. Un Ron qui était si timide avec les filles.

La salle rigola alors que le concerné rougissait sous l'œil goguenard de son compagnon.

- Mais comme la vie fait bien les choses, il s'est trouvé un formidable compagnon. Encore une fois, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Ron se marierait avec un homme et encore moins un venant de la maison de Serpentard.

Cette fois seulement les Gryffondors ricanèrent sous les rougissements de Ron.

- Mais c'est la voie qu'il a choisi et elle lui réussit très bien. Il a une famille formidable et une fille adorable. Il est en quelques sortes le précurseur en matière de couple.

La salle rigola alors qu'Harry s'assit.

- Merci Harry.

Harry sourit et Blaise tira Ron pour l'embrasser.

- C'était un très beau discours Harry. Avoua Hermione assise en face.

La miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard était sortie « majeure de sa promo » sous les applaudissements de la foule et de son petit copain. Théodore Nott.

Harry rougit et, Draco assis à ses côtés lui prit la main et lui fit un petit sourire discret.

Un peu plus tard, alors que les invités dansaient sur la piste improvisée, Ron et Harry discutaient devant un verre. Lana était endormie dans son couffin, un sort de silence posé autour d'elle pour filtrer le bruit.

Soudain Harry avoua quelque chose à Ron et celui-ci sursauta.

- Quoi ?

- Moins fort ! prévint Harry.

- Et Malfoy est au courant ? demanda Ron.

- Tu peux l'appeler Draco tu sais ?

- L'habitude. Fit Ron en haussant les épaules. Mais tu en es sûr ?

Harry sourit et dit :

- J'ai été voir Mrs Pomfresh qui me l'a confirmé. Et bien sûr que Draco est au courant, il est même ravi ! Tu aurais du voir sa tête. Depuis il n'arrête pas de me couver.

- C'est pour ça que Dumbledore a avancé la finale de Quidditch ?

- Oui. Mais j'étais déjà enceinte de deux mois à ce moment là. Draco m'a passé un savon après le match. Il n'était même pas énervé d'avoir perdu. Sourit Harry.

- Mais ça te fais…réfléchit Ron, quatre mois ?

Harry acquiesça en caressant son ventre.

- Au départ je n'étais pas sûr, je pensais juste l'être de quelques semaines au moment de la finale, mais quand je me suis décidée à aller voir Pomfresh avant les ASPICS, elle m'a confirmé la date. Et puis avec les examens, le mariage et tout ça, j'ai un peu oublié de vous le dire. Je dois encore prévenir Hermione.

Ron sourit et lui dit :

- Tu vas voir, tu vas connaître des moments uniques.

Harry se caressa le ventre avec un doux sourire aux lèvres en regardant son homme danser avec Blaise.

- Des moments uniques…oui…murmura Ron, en fixant son époux, puis sa fille.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

**Alors ? Cette fin ? Comment la trouvez-vous ?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**

**Merci à tous les revieweurs pour leur si sympathique review qui me donne la banane à chaque fois ^^**

**A bientôt, sûrement, pour une autre histoire !**

**Bizzz**


End file.
